


春潮带雨

by Pray0224



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pray0224/pseuds/Pray0224
Summary: 人生中第一辆小破车，希望不会是最后一辆。





	春潮带雨

首尔的冬天终于要过去了，李东海和李赫宰不约而同地想。

当初为了住的舒服点专门买的大房子现在简直成了一个装潢完美的冰窖，以往如果李东海要写歌或者李赫宰要跑别的行程，他们就会回到自己家去住，可现在，李东海连扭开暖气的开关，都要花十分钟怀疑它是不是也跟人一样被冻坏了。

要不怎么他都冻到鼻头通红，手脚僵硬了，这该死的破暖气还没一点动静呢？

本来李赫宰对冬天没什么特别的爱憎，可偏偏一到这个季节，他家骄矜的小老虎就开始各种生病头疼不舒服。李赫宰都记不得自己说了多少次不让李东海反季节穿衣服，在家记得穿鞋，降温了要戴围巾，可李东海就是一副死不长记性的样子，零下十几度套着个单衣就赶飞机，气的李赫宰差点想用自己身上的羽绒服勒死他。

李赫宰简直无语了，这人体质从小就差，举铁举到了34岁也没见举成个多健康的样子，一生病就哼哼唧唧往自己怀里钻，可每次都好了伤疤忘了疼，李赫宰后来也懒得说他了，直接把李东海的被子枕头连人一起打包带走，扔回自己家里还得大无私地替人暖床。

所以，这一个冬天李东海都是在李赫宰家睡得。

不过，今年的春天似乎比以往来的更早一些。

李东海一睁开眼，不出意外的发现自己正被李赫宰牢牢地圈在怀里。

李东海挣扎着动了动，好像还陷入沉睡中的人若有所感地收紧了双臂，死死地钳着李东海，下巴抵着他的脑袋，还顺带锁死了他的双腿。

无奈，李东海只能艰难地仰起头，看着爱人紧闭着双眼还一副完全占有的样子，瞬间起了别样的心思。

他调整了一下姿势，温热的双唇就印在了李赫宰的额头上，接着一路吻下去，划过李赫宰肉肉的鼻头，最后落在了那人抿着的薄唇上。

李东海试探着轻啄了两下，搂着他的人完全没反应，这下他来了兴致，像只小奶猫一样“啊呜”一口啃在了李赫宰的下唇，舔舐着逗弄。

就在李东海伸出舌尖妄图撬开李赫宰紧闭的门关时，刚刚还一动不动任他轻薄的男人突然毫无征兆地挣开了双眼。

“你……”

李东海被吓了一跳，下意识地往后缩了一下，想要拉开两人的距离，可他忘了李赫宰的手就环在他后背，李赫宰稍一用力就重新把偷腥的小猫压了回来，直接长驱直入地打开了李东海的唇齿。

男人的吻炽热又霸道，李赫宰勾着李东海的舌尖迫使他跟自己交换气息，灵活的舔弄着李东海的上颚，不管不顾地疯狂汲取李东海口腔里所剩无几的甜美气息。

李东海刚开始还有力气推一推李赫宰的胸膛以示反抗，很快便在“啧啧”的水声中意乱情迷，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角拉出一道透明的丝线，更显淫糜和色情。

两个人都已情动，李赫宰的手往下一拽，瞬间就让李东海的下身光裸在空气中，那里的性器隐隐有抬头的趋势，顶端也分泌出了黏液，李赫宰的手一握上去，李东海就控制不住地溢出了一声呻吟。

“你……你什么时候醒的……”

李赫宰一只手颇有技巧地撸动着李东海完全兴奋起来的性器，一只手捏着他胸前的两粒茱萸，闻言笑着亲了一下李东海，“从你亲我的时候，我就醒了。”

健身房不是白泡的，小老虎的上半身布满了紧致结实的肌肉，李赫宰叹了声，放弃了对乳头的玩弄，直接俯下身含住了李东海的阴茎。

“别……赫……”

口腔高热的触感瞬间刺激地李东海低喘了一声，他的眼神都迷离了起来，抓着李赫宰的头发不由自主的使了点劲，腰肢也开始轻微的抽动，不知道到底是想要把李赫宰拉起来，还是渴望得更多。

两个人在情事上磨合地堪称完美，李赫宰只消瞥了一眼李东海的神色，就知道他到底是什么意思，他忍着不适给李东海做了个深喉，李东海的呻吟陡然拔高，李赫宰赶紧撤出来，眼疾手快地堵住了顶端的那个小口，硬生生掐断了即将高潮的快感。

李东海眼尾已经全红了，他哆嗦着一只手抚上李赫宰的脸颊，断断续续地求他：“赫，让我射……我……”

李赫宰咬了一口李东海的乳头，不出所望地看见人被刺激地又抖了一下，一肚子的坏水咕噜噜地往外冒，他用自己的阴茎浅浅地在李东海会阴处摩擦，带出更多的黏液，低声地诱哄道：“宝贝今天早上做了什么坏事，跟哥哥说说，说对了就让你射好不好？”

李东海快被滔天的情欲折磨得神志不清，命根子还在李赫宰手里握着，穴口抵着那人蓄势待发的利刃，听见李赫宰的调笑眼眶瞬间就湿了，偏过头把脸埋在被子里，不想搭理他。

李赫宰一看把人欺负地太过了，当下也不敢再说什么荤话，直接把已经全身红的像一只熟透的虾子人提起来，转了个身让人跪趴在床上，毫不犹豫地捅了一根手指进去。

李东海呜咽一声，竟直接被人带上了高潮。

“赫……我，唔……”这样的姿势让李东海看不见身后人的动作，心里不安了起来，李赫宰察觉到了他的不安，腾出一只手和李东海十指紧扣，另一只手将李东海射出来的白浊抹开，又像小穴里浅浅抽送了起来。

“海海真厉害，你的后面全都湿了，都是水，难道宝贝的小穴里也有大海吗？”

“没，没有……”李东海被他的话刺激得欲望再次高高挺立，眼泪也不受控制地滑落下来。

李赫宰手下动作不停，从一根手指增加到四根，觉得扩张已经做到位了，他握着自己已经硬的充血的阴茎在穴口摩擦了一会，龟头往前一挺，瞬间把李东海的穴口的褶皱都撑平了，然后势如破竹一般插了进去，不偏不倚正好抵在李东海的前列腺上。

李东海尖叫一声，射出了自己的第二波精液，已经有些稀薄的白色液体溅在两人连接处，把那里弄得一片泥泞，李赫宰随手抹了一把，就着还埋在里面的姿势把李东海从正面抱在怀里，故意举着那根沾满了各种体液的手指问他：“海海，这可都是你的东西。”

李东海被刺激地话都说不出来，眼神都趋近于涣散，听见李赫宰说话下意识依赖地蹭了过去，抱着他的手讨好地舔了舔。

李赫宰在看见李东海粉红的舌尖探出来的那一刻脑海中名为理智的那根线瞬间绷断，呼吸陡然粗重了起来，盯着李东海的眼神猩红炽热地好像要把人拆吃入肚，偏李东海还含着他的性器软软地喊了一声“赫宰”。

李赫宰再也没有耐心撩拨他，掐着李东海的腰一顶到底，随后大开大合地操弄了起来。小穴里温热，肉壁上像长出了无数只细嫩的小手，在性器每一次抽出的时候叫嚣着不舍得挽留他，内里被操弄得又软又湿。

“赫，啊……慢一点，慢……”

李东海被顶弄得话都说不完整，哭着求李赫宰放慢节奏，下面却有节奏地收缩，似乎是想要渴求更多。

李赫宰只当没听见，大力地抽插着，两人交合的地方因为来回的摩擦带出了噗嗤噗嗤的水声和阴囊啪啪打在肉上的声音，通通回响在李东海耳边，让他险些濒临崩溃。

“呜……”李东海终于忍不住高声抽泣起来，每次想要挣扎着逃离李赫宰的鞭挞又被人握住腰往更深的地方操弄，他通红着一双眼，断断续续地求饶：“哥哥，老公……我不行了……啊……”

李赫宰终于从他的宝贝嘴里听到了想听的话，当下也不再折磨他，加快了速度像打桩一样把李东海用小孩把尿的姿势托起来，每一下都准确无比地撞在人敏感点上，终于在李东海第三次高潮的时候射在了里面。

李东海失神地躺在床上，他的阴茎已经射不出任何东西了，后面的小穴因为过度使用已经翻起了红，多余的精液顺着大腿根部滴滴答答地流了下来，看起来淫糜极了。

李赫宰轻柔地替小孩把被汗水浸透了的头发拢到脑后，扶着自己的性器蹭了蹭李东海的唇，小老虎顺从地张开嘴吞下了这个差点没让他死在床上的庞然大物，又吸又舔地卖力地讨好李赫宰，好像嘴里的是什么甜滋滋的棒棒糖。

他给李赫宰口交的次数并不多，以往男人心疼他，自己倒不吝啬给李东海做各种服务，就是不允许小孩跪在他面前给他口，今天要不是李东海故意撩拨他，早上的男人又血气方刚的经不起挑逗，也不会发展成这样。

李东海尽力含着李赫宰的阴茎，偶尔抬眼看一下李赫宰的神色，连两侧的囊袋都细致地照顾到了。

他完全没意识到自己身上还各种液体乱七八糟地混在一块，现在却心无旁骛地试着给他深喉，李赫宰眼神微微一动，心下软成一片。

李赫宰很快发泄在了李东海的嘴里，刚想抽张纸巾让他吐出来，李东海已经“咕咚”一声咽了下去，有些白浊沾在他的嘴角，他下意识伸出舌头舔了舔，然后冲李赫宰弯着眼睛笑了笑，挑着眉一副得意洋洋的样子。

李赫宰叹了口气，满腔的爱意无处安置，甚至只要看一眼李东海，他的脑子就会自动烧成一片，什么自制力全跑到了爪哇国。

小老虎冲他伸出胳膊要抱，李赫宰瞥了一眼他的大粗膀子，轻轻松松一捞就把他按在怀里，带他去做事后的清理。

一切都结束之后，李赫宰抱着李东海靠在落地窗边，窗外不知何时下起了雨，早春的雨水还透着些丝丝的凉。

李赫宰怕小孩刚出过汗感冒，去卧室里溜达了一圈拿了张毯子回来，把李东海整个人就裹在毯子里，只露一个头在外面。

李东海怔怔地看着雨滴斜垂下来，顺着透明的窗楹滑落，留下一道透明的水痕，喃喃了一句：“不要像雨一样离开啊。”

“什么？”李赫宰稍微侧过了身，把耳朵凑上去想听清李东海的话。

背后的拥抱温暖舒适，给人以无限的安全感，李东海看着远处已经逐渐散开的乌云，突然笑了起来，扭过头跟李赫宰嘴唇贴着嘴唇，一字一句道：“我最喜欢下雨天了。”  


李赫宰先是怔愣了一下，随即反应过来，也跟着笑道：“我最喜欢喜欢下雨天的那个人了。”


End file.
